


Post-2.10 Shadow Box ficlet

by whomii2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written before 2.11 aired</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-2.10 Shadow Box ficlet

Reese would just have to endure until it was over.

Finch was certainly displaying his superior command of the English language, as he had been going on for 15 minutes with variations of “I told you so” and “Never do that again” without having to repeat himself once. Such comments were interspersed with Finch‘s opinion of John‘s intelligence (low), judgment (poor), recklessness (off the scale), martyr complex (tiresome), and tendency to attract trouble (annoying). But after the miracle Finch had pulled off in freeing him, John felt that he couldn’t really object. So he stood silent during Finch’s “tirade“ (all the more potent for Harold never raising his voice), staring glumly at the floor and wincing occasionally when Harold made a particularly pointed comment.

Bear, who had bounded forth to greet Reese on his return, had long since retreated to sit by Harold. He gazed at John sympathetically but was clearly unwilling to come to his defense in this situation. 


End file.
